


Vaes Tolorro

by JohnDoe44



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Confessions of love, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe44/pseuds/JohnDoe44
Summary: Daenerys tends to Jorah’s wounds
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	Vaes Tolorro

“Why she looked a bit like you Daenerys.” He said before walking away. That information made her feel a little uncomfortable. If she resembled his wife than perhaps he felt something for her. Yes that made sense, that’s why he had stuck around. Why he had defended her. He loved her. He desires her. He didn’t love her as a queen but as a woman. She briefly pictured what it would be like to be with the knight, but she controlled herself. That was ridiculous, he was a lowly disgraced knight and she was a queen. It could never happen. It will never happen.

—————————————-

“Your Grace you asked for me.” He said as he walked into the room.

“Yes Ser Jorah come in.” She said, there earlier conversation had made it a little bit awkward between them. “Irrj has given me some cloth for bandages.”

“Your Grace?” He asked confused.

“Your wound Ser.” She clarified. “It has been neglected long enough. Come sit.” She commanded and he walked over to her and sat across from her on the ground. He winced as he sat, the wound was clearly bothering him. 

“This isn’t necessary khaleesi, it’s just a scratch.” He said.

“After what happened with Drogo I won’t be taking any chances.” She said. “Now take your shirt off.” He looked a little uncomfortable but did as she asked, tossing his shirt to the side. She went to his hip and gasped. It wasn’t a pretty sight. An infection had set in but thankfully it hadn’t seemed to spread. “This should have been tended to far sooner.” She chastised. 

“It looks worse than it is.” He said. She didn’t know how it felt but it looked terrible.

“You must take better care of yourself.” She said, as she prepped the bandages. “I cannot lose your too.” She cleaned the wound with some fresh water before applying some Dothraki remedies to fight the infection. She applied the bandages carefully. As she worked she couldn’t help but notice his figure. He wasn’t considered a handsome man but he had a warriors body. 

“I heard you sent the blood riders out.” He said.

“Yes, as nice as it would be to stay here forever we must move on.” She said.

“And if they don’t return?” He asked. That question had been nagging her all day. If her riders didn’t come back she had no option but to stay put. She couldn’t lead her people out of the safety this place brings unless she knew where she was going. 

“I suppose we would have to wait for my children to grow.” She said. “Then they could fly us to safety.” He looked to be in serious thought.

“Perhaps that is the best course of action.” He said. “Stay here where it’s safe until your dragons are large enough.”

“I will not hide away from the world.” She said.

“Why not?” He asked. “The world probably thinks your dead, and that tales of your dragons are just ridiculous rumours. If you show yourself to the world there will be a target on your back. Assuming we made it out of this damned desert in the first place.”

“You want to hide here?” She asked. “For how long? It could be years before my children are large enough.”

“We have food, water and shelter here.” He argued. “What exactly are you planning to do? Your in no position to conquer Westeros.”

“I will build my armies.” She said confidently.

“Sellswords?” He asked. “Payed for with what gold?”

“I have friends.” She said.

“Mopatis?” He said. “You have to much trust in that man. He was loyal to your brother not you.”

“We will discuss our next step once my blood riders return.” She said.

“I urge you to consider my words.” He said. “I know it is difficult to do nothing, but sometimes it is the best thing to do.” 

“I will think it over.” She said. “You need to be careful with your wound Jorah. We will apply fresh bandages tomorrow.”

“Thank you Khaleesi.” He said, she flashed him a smile. She noticed a change in his expression, there was a look in his eye she didn’t recognise. Lust she realised. 

“Jorah listen...” She lost her words when Jorah leant in and kissed her. Her mouth opened for his tongue without thought. It was a long kiss, and when he pulled back she sat there in stunned silence. “That...that wasn’t proper.” She said flustered.

“Forgive me khaleesi.” He said. “I should have done that long ago.” That wasn’t what she expected to hear. She thought he would be on his knees begging forgiveness.

“I am your queen.” She said absent minded. “You are my knight.”

“I am more than that.” He argued.

“Your are a friend.” She said. “An advisor.”

“I am a man that loves you.” He said, the emotion in his voice boiling over. “And you kissed me back.” Had she? Yes she did.

“It was wrong of me.” She said defiantly. “I was merely taken by surprise, it has been so long since I’ve been kissed.”

“You were made to be kissed.” He said. “And I am happy to indulge you.” Realisation struck her.

“That’s why you want to stay here.” She said. “In hopes that I turn to you for love and affection.”

“You could love me to Daenerys.” He said. “You will find no better husband.”

“Husband?” She asked incredulously. So his intention wasn’t simply to bed her.

“Would it be so ridiculous?” He asked, she detected some hurt in his voice. “I know I am not a great lord, and I have no armies to offer you. But I would make you happy.” She was so distracted by his words that she didn’t notice his hand reaching out for her breast. His hand cupped her left breast and all thought left her mind, his thumb traced her hardened nipple through her shirt. “It seems you weren’t unresponsive to the kiss.” Thankfully he couldn’t see the slickness between her thighs. 

“This is wrong Jorah.” Despite her words she found herself leaning into his touch.

“Why is it?” He asked. “If you want me to leave say the word.” Do it she thought to herself, send him away before it’s too late. But her sense had left her, she leant in and claimed his lips. It was a passionate kiss, filled with both lust and love. He lifted her shirt off of her and his hands went to her naked breasts. He pushed her back so she was lying down on the floor. He leant over kissing her lips once more before moving lips to her breasts. She moaned as he took her breasts into his mouth. She ached between her legs.

“I need you inside me now Jorah.” He released her tit from his jaws and pulled off her breeches before doing the same too his own. He positioned himself at her entrance, sliding his tip through her slick folds. Out of patience she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed herself up, impaling herself on his manhood. She moaned at the feeling of her inside him, gods she had missed this. When Jorah starting thrusting in and out of her she couldn’t help but cry out. It was so different than it had been with Drogo. Drogo was rougher, his thrusts quicker and harder. Jorah on the other had was much more patient, as if savouring every moment. His mouth went back to her tits and it wasn’t long before her body was shaken by a powerful orgasm. Pleasure flooded her body like it had never done before. Moments later she felt the heat from his loins spill into her and she collapsed down beside him breathing heavily. Perhaps staying here wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
